tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Psions
The Town of the Psions lays amidst the collapsed ruins of an ancient civilization in the far east of Silea Ravni, by the gulf. Isolated for eons, the Temple has recently emerged in search of food and friends with which to trade powerful ancient relics, the spread of which a part of their Noblesse Oblige doctrine, compelling the Psions to bless those they see as lesser with bounties. One who enters the majestic temple of the Psions may marvel at the many bookshelves of the town. However; if one was to pick up one of a gross majority of books, he or she would soon find that every single page is empty. Indeed, what may have been a massive, sprawling empire of untold wealth and riches may also have been a one-hit-wonder of a town; standing alone as a bastion of wisdom. Of course, some would scoff at the possibility of a supposedly ancient town having (very literally) so many blank pages in its history. The cause of such enigma is rooted in the ultimate goal of the Psions: to break free from the material plane as higher beings, and to travel the planes of reality as deities of untold power. For an unknown period of time-- indeed, no being has lived long enough to recall for certain-- the hard-nosed Psions worked dutifully towards their goal, delving into the wicked divine magics contained within Nether Stars. The glistening jewels infamous for bestowing astronomical power to physical objects such as weapons and jewelry intrigued the Psions. Could Nether Stars work on man as well as blade or bow? Could the tiny, yet immensely powerful crystal be the key to becoming one with the divines? Only research could tell. Unbeknownst to the Psions, however, an unknown God had been watching them. Possibly out of fear of new gods upsetting the balance of Order and Chaos, the nameless deity swept in, unleashing a titan upon the temple. As the citizens of the temple fought or fled, the unknown deity cackled to itself as it saw the ruin of a potential enemy. As psion upon psion fell to the might of the divine titan, so did those who may recall the ancient formulas. Eventually, only a handful of young, talented psions were left to fight the now-weakened titan, imprisoning it in its own mind. The power of the spell, however, was so great that it did not merely imprison the beast's mind within itself, but rather took all of the information-- books and minds teeming with formulas-- and trapping them inside its skull. Today, the Psions continue on their quest for ascension, hoping that the mind of the wicked titan, aptly named the Lorekeeper by its guardians, will reveal the secrets that their civilization has long yearned for. In the mean time, however, there are mouths to feed and wisdom to spread-- For superiority is a gift to be shared, not hoarded. Now sown into a guild of traders, the Psions plan to spread their artifacts until the day of their ascension, purifying the land into a cleverer, more noble world, primed for reshaping as soon as they are able to weave the world into a shape they deem fit.